


Hypnosis

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [13]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, M/M, not realistic I know, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's trigger phrase brings some quite amazing results,<br/>(Dubcon via hypnosis) </p><p>really don't like this one, it's short and messy. I'm going to go get a sandwich now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnosis

Dan knew something was going on when Brian had suddenly insisted they go out, even more so when he bribed him with ice cream at Dan’s favourite little store, but his suspicions slowly melted away as he sat by the window, little paper bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream in front of him and the hot spring sun on the side of his face. Even with Brian sitting opposite just staring at him, it was still wonderfully peaceful. 

“You not going to have any Bri?” Dan tried to offer him a spoonful, secretly glad when Brian just shook his head. There wasn’t much and Dan certainly didn’t mind getting it all to himself. He had really only just fully relaxed, sitting back in the chair with his feet tapping lightly on the floor when Brian leaned forward, folding his hands neatly in front of himself before speaking

“Dan, who’s a sexy widdle baby?”  
Dan’s hand tightened around the tiny spoon, causing the plastic to snap between his fingers. He didn’t get a chance to think, one second he was sitting upright and completely normal, the next he was leaning heavily on the table, hands clenching the side as his hips bucked up. He was lucky the only person nearby was the cute girl running the place and she was so focused on mixing up a fresh batch of ice cream that she didn’t notice Dan cumming in his pants like a teenager, Brian watching him from across the table.  
“Are you alright Dan?” The way he said it was so flat and calm, it just made it so much worse. 

‘Sexy widdle baby’ was Dan’s trigger phrase, the one Brian had been drilling into his head for the past few months. It was an order he couldn’t even think about fighting. Brian had never said it in public before. He really didn’t think he would. 

“Brian, jesus christ Brian I-” He was cut off by Brian leaning across the table, this time whispering the phrase into his ear and watching with pure smugness as Dan’s hips bucked up, once again unable to think. This time the girl noticed something was up, giving them both a short and concerned look before getting back to work 

“She might come over if you keep making so much noise Dan” 

“Fuck please, please don’t do that again” Dan had given up on his ice cream now, leaving it to melt in the sun while he just grabbed the edge of the table 

“Do what? Say sexy widdl-”

“Please god don’t, I-I can’t take it” His words were coming out in a jumbled babble, getting a little louder now. Brian didn’t even have to humiliate him now, he was doing it wonderfully himself with all this pitiful begging “I’ll do whatever you want just don’t say it again” 

Dan raised his head as he spoke, meaning to look Brian in the eyes in the vain hope that would convince him to cut Dan some slack but he saw the store door slide open, a young couple chatting away as they came in. They ended up taking their seats only a few tables away, close enough to almost hear Dan groan. Being forced to orgasm far too many times far too quickly was painful and humiliating enough in the privacy of their own home, especially when Brian made him watch himself while it happened, but in public like this it was unbearable. It was such a stupid trigger phrase too, it just made it all so much worse. He felt so helpless, Brian had complete control over him. 

 

And he loved it. 

He saw Brian open his mouth again and reflexively pulled one hand up to his mouth, biting down hard on his fingers to silence himself. Even so a low throaty groan escaped him which got him a couple of stares from the couple, half concerned half just confusion. 

“Come on Dan. I have a few more places I want to try this before we head home”


End file.
